


Coloration

by neveralarch



Series: Best_enemies comment fic [7]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: best_enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Six and Ainley!Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coloration

Purple is a regal color. Well, so is every color, somewhere. The Unstmen venerate khaki, of all things, and there are worlds and worlds where blue is the color of emperors. But the Doctor has spent a long time on Earth, and he still thinks of kings when he sees a nice, bright purple.

He had a purple-lined cape when he was in exile, but he didn't mean anything by it. He wears as many colors as possible now, and means everything by it. His coat can symbolize whatever he likes - he has ended wars with its power. One war, anyway. But he's sure it will happen again.

The Master wears greys and blacks, nothing else except for when he's playing a part. For all his obsession with control, he doesn't seem concerned with looking like a ruler. The dull colors mean nothing, not even reaching the deep encompassing black that swallows light and life.

The Doctor is tempted to say something. Plain black is the refuge of a man who has no idea how to dress himself. "Master," he could say, "have you considered perhaps getting some bottle-green gloves to replace the pair you have now? Perhaps a dark rust jacket might look better than that old dusty one."

But he'd hate to help the Master in any way, even with his brilliant fashion advice. So instead he sighs, and makes excuses to Peri, and imagines how the Master would look with a bit of purple gracing his clothes. It would bring out his eyes, for one thing.


End file.
